Kwismas Eve
by Suricatessen
Summary: A little fluffy one-shot that fits the mood at this time of the year.


His nose pressed against the cold window, Yugo watched the enormous snowflakes slowly blanketing the entire countryside. Well, at least the countryside that expanded for a few feet around the inn, as the ink black night made it difficult to see any further.

"I think I'm gonna explode," a voice croaked from behind him.

Yugo giggled and turned towards his brother. Adamaï was lying on his back, near the fireplace, his blue belly visibly bulging out.

"I told you to go easy on the side dishes and leave some room for dessert," Yugo said. "But you wouldn't listen."

"That pile of godly food made it difficult to think straight," Adamaï admitted weakly. "I wonder how you managed to keep somewhat fit over the years, with a father like that."

Yugo chuckled. "Self-control, you know? You'll need some if you don't want to end up bigger than a bwork."

The boy went to sit on the fluffy rug next to his brother. The crackling hearth warmed him up nicely. He picked up Az from his front pocket, and noticed the little tofu could also use some lessons about self-control. He had almost doubled in size. In the meantime, Adamaï was making funny gargling noises, his tongue hanging to the side.

"So, enjoying your first Kwismas Eve so far?" Yugo asked with a mischievous smile.

"If I survive the night, sure. Right now it feels like my heart is pumping more fat and sugar than actual blood, so the odds aren't that great. And you said we have to eat again tomorrow?"

"Yep! And there's the gifts, too. I hope you got me something nice, cause I really went out of my way for yours."

"Nice, I don't know," Adamaï said with a smirk. "I'd rather say it's funny, but it depends for whom..."

"I can't wait to see who gets killed. That's if your definition of 'funny' didn't change."

"It did not."

Yugo laughed heartily as he watched the fire, fiery sparks going up in the chimney. Then he looked down at Az, the overgrown feathery ball already napping in his hands. Finally he glanced at Adamaï, meeting his brother's stare.

At that moment Yugo felt something falling into place, something he always _sensed _had been missing, without knowing what it was.

His brother. His only real family. Together at last.

"I'm glad you're here," Yugo said quietly, the rest of his feelings too complicated to be put into words. But it didn't matter with Adamaï. Most of the time they understood each other without talking anyway.

The little Dragon held up his arm, a staggering effort in his situation, and pushed his closed fist towards Yugo. The boy grinned sheepishly as he bumped it with his own hand. Adamaï was even less gifted to voice his own feelings, but that didn't matter either.

The wooden floor creaked when Alibert tiptoed into the room, closing the door behind him with infinite precautions.

"The little monsters are asleep?" Yugo asked with a smirk.

"Yes... Enutrof knows for how long however," Alibert said. "My stories always work wonders."

Yugo's face lit up like a Kwismas tree. "You think they could work on us, too?"

Alibert raised a eyebrow in obviously faked surprise. "Aren't you too old for that now?"

"I wasn't too old last year," Yugo said with a shrug. "And besides, Adamaï hardly knows any of them yet. He needs to catch up."

"Fair point, fair point. Come here then."

Alibert sat, or rather sank into the large gobball-hide couch. Then he opened his broad arms toward his two adoptive sons. Yugo had no issue standing up, but then he tried to yank Adamaï to his feet and failed. He dragged his brother across the living room instead.

"Aren't you supposed to be able to fly, bro?" Yugo asked through his gritted teeth.

"Not today, no."

Once they got close enough, Alibert grabbed the twins and nestled each of them in the crook of his large arms. Yugo snuggled to get comfortable and rested his head, or rather his soft blue hat, against his father's chest.

"I might have taken some extra weight, too. Is it cosy enough for you two?"

"Sure," Yugo said.

"Burp," Adamaï burped.

"Alright boys. Hmm... yes, I know. Heed the story of Armi Smisse, the most cowardly Roublard to ever walk the World of Twelve. Once upon a time, in the far away land of Cania, lived a wealthy family of Roublards..."

Yugo already knew the story, but it was not important. He let out a contented sigh as he started dozing off, the human warmth from his father and the actual warmth from the hearth filling his little heart with simple joy.

Such was the spirit of Kwismas.


End file.
